castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Mayuda, the Keeper/CA:HoD
Mayuda, the Keeper can be summoned if you have the Orb of Mayuda, which comes from Destiny's Special Mission: Druidic Sanctum. You have 168 hours to defeat Mayuda before he flees. Basic Information *Level Tier: 41-80 *Life: 300,000,000 health *Time Limit: 168 hours *Max Number of Participants: 40 *Epic Loot Drop limit: 2 *99 % Chance at Epic Loot Drop starts at : -- million (currently broken, there isn't much of a window for one epic drop, it practically jumps straight to 2 epics.) *99 % Chance at Two Epic Loot Drops starts at: 25 million; November 11, 2013, reports are coming in of 2 epics dropping at 22.5mill, still no 1 epic drop point known. *GOLD MEDAL Information: Slay in 24hours. *Base damage (Average 972 damage per stamina point) up to 290 attack skill points Siege Weapons Battle Lore Mayuda Summoned N/A Mayuda Defeated Bolts of bright green energy shoot forth from Mayuda's staff. You duck away and avoid the bolts of energy but as the bolts of energy strike the ground next to you, the earth around the point of impact begins to form into humanoid masses. As the earth golems begin to rise from the ground around you, you realize that these golems will probably overwhelm you soon so you must think quickly. As you fend off the growing masses of earth golems forming around you, you make your way forward towards the ancient druid, Mayuda. If you cut off the head of the monster, the body should wither soon after. The darkness within you begins to boil again, reaching the point of no return. As the dark energy swirls around you, the golems around you wither away from the cloak of immense energy that envelops you. Mayuda begins to chant the ancient language again and this time a large creature comprised of earth, mud, vines, and leaves springs forth from the ground. The beast must be at least three times your size. The beast lunges forward at you, disregarding the energy shield that had just protected you from the earth golems. The beast hits you square against the chest and knocks you back. Completely dazed, you find it hard to focus your eyes on the threat at hand. You feel the rage inside you fill until it cannot be contained anymore! The dark energy cloak that had been surrounding you now swallows you whole, turning you into a beast of pure, chaotic force. You swipe your sword through the air and a wave of energy rushes forth and destroys the earthen beast with ease. You now set your sights on Mayuda! As you jump through the air and raise your weapon above your head, you are reminded of the ethereal druid that had been guiding you through this realm. Had it not been for the kindness of the druid, you would have probably wasted away into oblivion. Just as you are about to bring your weapon down the on druid's head, you pause. In that moment of hesitation, the druid plunges his hand into your chest. Within his hand, is the Destiny Tree's Heart. A burst of energy erupts from you chest. You writhe in immense pain. The dark energy cloak that had been surrounding shatters. The last image your eyes can see are that of the druid whispering..."You have passed the test Chosen One". With those last words, the pain overtakes your consciousness and everything fades to black. Rewards After Slaying Mayuda *4 Earths Protector, 2 Woodland Greaves, and 10 Destinys Essence can be combined, along with 110 Million gold, to create Destiny's Heart, an amulet. Loot Damage Threshold *22.5 million gets 2 epics *15 million gets 2 commons and a chance at a rare. *10 million gets a common. reports coming in as of November 11, 2013 - 2 epics are dropping around 22.5mill now. november 13, 2013 - 22,238,860 damage done, 0 epics. Category:Monsters/CA:HoD